L'idée de Dumbledore
by angelRyetdevilDray
Summary: J'ai trouvé une idée géniale !...Je vais vous organiser des stages dans le monde moldu ! s'exclama Dumbledore.Encore une bonne idée de notre directeur chéri !  DMHP
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : Mauvaise idée !

Quand le directeur de Poudlard a une mauvaise idée tout le monde le ressent !

Pour le comprendre, on va revenir quelques jours en arrière :

_Lundi 16 juin 10h Grande salle_

« Comme vous le savez tous, les sorciers et les moldus ne se comprennent pas du tout ! J'ai donc trouvé une idée géniale !! », s'exclama Dumbledore.

Rien qu'à ces mots tout Poudlard se tourna vers son directeur qui continua à expliquer son "idée géniale"

« Je vais vous organiser des "stages" dans le monde moldu ! N'espérez pas me faire changer d'avis, car j'ai l'accord de tous les professeurs et celui du ministère! »

Dumbledore jeta un bref coup d'œil vers les élèves, qui étaient sidérés !!

« Ce sera des stages à deux, c'est-à-dire que les deux partenaires, en plus d'apprendre des choses sur le monde moldu, apprendront à se connaître. Et je me chargerai de faire personnellement ces binômes. » rajouta Dumbledore avec un grand sourire de tortionaire (si si cela existe lol)

Après ce long monologue, toute l'école était sous le choc ! Ce fut le plus grand moment de silence que Poudlard n'est jamais connu !

_Lundi 16 juin 11h Cours de potion pour les Griffondors et les Serpentards._

Malgré le choc intégral, les cours avaient repris (avec ou sans les élèves).

Le cours de potion des septièmes années fut notamment perturbé par la création des binômes (nommé par le directeur chéri). Pour cela étaient présents, Mac Gonagall, qui représentait les Griffondors, et Rogue qui représentait vous savez quelle maison. Les élèves étaient d'une anxiété terrifiante et tout le monde c'était déjà rongé les ongles à par Malfoy qui même dans un cas pareil restait parfait !

La directrice des Griffondors prit la parole :

« Je vais vous expliquer comment on va s'y prendre : dès qu'un élève sera nommé, il se lèvera et se placera à ma droite, devant les élèves, puis j'appellerai son camarade qui se placera à ses cotés. J'espère que vous avez tous compris, je commence. »

Elle jeta un œil à sa liste et dit bien fort et distinctement :

« Neville Londubat …! »

Celui-ci se leva maladroitement et s'avança vers le professeur Rogue.

Alors que Neville commençait à perdre pied, elle s'écria :

« …Et Blaise Zabini! »

Là Neville s'effondra avant même que Blaise le rejoigne à ses côtés.

Habituée des évanouissements de son élève, la directrice adjointe continua de créer les binômes.

Après avoir passé une bonne moitié de la liste dans la laquelle Hermione se retrouvait avec Pansy et Ron avec Crabe, elle annonça :

« Drago Malfoy … sera avec Harry Potter ! »

Que ce soit l'un ou l'autre, les deux garçons se mirent à pâlir et rougirent de colère. ( Je ne sais pas si c'est possible mais c'était en tout cas les sentiments qu'ils avaient à ce moment précis !).

Et dans une belle synchronisation, ils s'exclamèrent :

« JE REFUSE DE FAIRE UN STAGE D'UN MOIS AVEC CET ESPÈCE DE… DE… DE !!!»

« STOP !!!!! Si vous avez des réclamations à faire, faites en part à notre "cher" directeur ! Sur ce, si vous le voulez bien, je continuerai cette épreuve plus tard ! » fini par dire Mac Gonagall pour éviter une bagarre générale, et, à ces mots, elle sortit, suivi de Harry et de Drago.

En effet, ces deux-là n'avaient pas attendu la fin du cours de potion (au grand regret de Malfoy) et se dirigeaient à grands pas vers le bureau de Dumbeldore.

« Potter, il faut que tu saches une chose, je ne reste pas dans le même appartement que toi pendant un mois dans le monde moldu et sans magie !!! Je serais contaminé !! »

« Sache petit con prétentieux que ce sentiment est réciproque et que même si Dumbledore ne change pas d'avis, JE dors dans l'appartement et TU dors dehors dans les poubelles !!!! »

« Oh que non, d'ailleurs il est carrément impossible que Dumby ne change pas d'avis car je te rappelle que mon père a un grade haut placé au ministère et qu'il est donc parfaitement imaginable que je me retrouve avec un crétin congénital comme toi pendant un mois !! »

« Je ne te répondrai pas, mais j'espère seulement que tu dit vrai pour ton père car sinon, nous sommes dans la merde !! »

Ils venaient juste d'arriver devant le bureau de Dumbledore et sans plus attendre une seule minute, ils entrèrent pour réclamer des comptes !

C'était un bureau assez spacieux, rempli de choses utiles et inutiles, cette pièce ressemblait à un grenier.

Et, au milieu de tous le bordel, les deux jeunes hommes découvrirent leur directeur assis à son bureau mangeant des chocogrenouilles.

POV HARRY

"_Il manque vraiment pas d'air ! Il est là assis se goinfrant, sachant déjà la remarque que l'on va lui faire et de plus je paris qu'il sait déjà la réponse qu'il va nous donner !!"_

POV DRAGO

"_Ah ce vieux bouc comme je ne peux pas le supporter ! En plus il mange mes bonbecs préférés !! En plus vu l'air qu'il fait je pense qu'il sait déjà tout y comprit la réponse qui ne vas sûrement pas me plaire !!_

_S'il dit ce que je pense, je lui fais bouffer par le nez ses bonbons ! Par le nez, j'ai dit !! _

En effet, Dumbledore avait déjà la réponse à la question des deux garçons, avant même qu'ils ne l'aient posé.

Mais, pour être poli, il leur pria de lui expliquer la situation :

« La situation est simple, Professeur, il est impossible que Malfoy et moi tenions dans un appartement pendant 1 mois sans se battre et sans se tuer !!! »

« Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec Potty !! » rajouta Draco pour plus de conviction.

Malgrès leurs (courtes) explications, Dumbledore resta impassible et leur répondit :

« Je l'ai dit ce matin, jamais vous ne pourriez me faire changer d'avis! »

« Mon père ne vous autorisera jamais à m'envoyer vivre avec Potter pendant 1 mois !!!!!!!! »

« Oh !! Tu vas être très surprit mon garçon ! C'est bien grâce à ton père que j'ai pu faire passer cette idée merveilleuse au ministère !! Il a tout de suite accepté quand je lui ai parlé de vous mettre ensemble, enfin pendant 1 mois...!

Allez savoir pourquoi …. »

Draco et Harry étaient effondrés ! Leur seul espoir (pour une fois) les avait lâchés !

« Et quand doit-on partir pour l'enfer ??? « demanda Harry d'une voix qui ne masquait pas sa rage !

« Normalement, vous devriez partir……demain !! »

« DEMAIN !! VOUS PLAISANTEZ ??? ILS NOUS FAUT AU MOINS 1 MOIS DE PREPARATION PSYCHOLOGIQUE !! » crièrent en même temps les deux ennemis.

« Vous pouviez vous en préoccuper avant ! Sur ce vous pouvez disposer ! »

Et, à ces mots, Draco et Harry furent projetés hors du bureau de leur directeur.

« Pfou !! J'ai sauvé le monde des sorciers en tuant ce serpent et voilà comment on me remercie !! Si j'avais su … Au fait, il est super nul ton père ! J'sais pas ce qui lui a passé par la tête ? »

« Il a dû penser que je me débarrasserai plus vite de toi et sans laissé de trace dans le monde des moldus !! »

« Tu oublis un détail Malfoy ! Nous n'avons plus droit à la magie dans le monde des moldus !! »

« Cela ne m'empêchera pas de faire mon devoir !! Je vais enfin pouvoir me débarrasser de toi !!!! Mais si je veux être à l'heure pour demain, je vais commencer mes bagages !! Prépare toi à mourir Potty !! »

Sur ce, Draco Malfoy parti dans on dortoir de manière prétentieuse.

POV HARRY

_Il est fou !! Malfoy est fou !! Dumby est fou lui aussi ! Mais où va-t-on dans un monde de fou !! j'vous jure !!_

POV DRACO

_Il est fou !! Mon père est fou !! Comment supporter Potter sans lui sauter dessus !! Si je reste un mois chez les moldus avec Potty, il va y avoir un mort !! _

_Lundi 16 juin 15h Dortoir des Griffondors_

Dans le dortoir des Lions, une belle pagaille régnait ! Debout sur son lit, Ron donnait des ordres à tue tête à qui voulait bien les entendre ! Cela faisait à peu prés ça :

« Dépêchez vous ! Dépêchez vous ! Vous allez rater le train ! »

« Ron…Ron ! Si tu continues comme ça, c'est toi qui vas rater le train ! » lui répliqua un Harry dont la colère n'avait pas diminué.

« Harry, si tu crois un seul instant que je vais partir avec vous pour me retrouver dans le monde des moldus, sans baguette, pendant un mois, avec Crabe ?? Tu es fou mon gars ! »

« Pff ! Tu représentes mal les Griffondors Ronald ! Tu aurais du aller à Serpentard !! »

« Non ! Tu peux me parler de tout mais pas des Serpentards ! Je t'en supplie !! »

« Ron… Au cas où tu ne t'en serais pas rendu compte, tous les Griffons sont avec des Serpents ! De plus moi je suis avec Malfoy !!! »

« Mais ce n'est en aucun cas la même chose !! Malfoy, au moins il est canon ! » s'écria Ron.

« QUOI ? Tu trouves ce porc canon ? » fit Harry horrifié et en ayant ouvert de grands yeux (magnifiques d'ailleurs ses yeux).

« Ben oui ! Tout Griffondor le trouve canon ! Toi non ? En plus il a de longs doigts et même si c'est notre ennemi, moi ça ne me dérangerait pas d'être à ses "côtés" pendant un mois entier !»

Alors que Ron divaguait en pensant à tous ce qu'il aurait pu faire avec les longs doigts de Malfoy, Harry venait de recevoir son deuxième choc de la journée et il était vraiment mal-en-point.

Il n'était pas choqué par le fait que son ami soit gay, lui-même n'avait rien contre les hommes, mais il avait toujours pensé que Ron finirait avec Hermione.

Malgré tout celui-ci continua ses bagages pour vite sortir de ce dortoir de fous !

Puis il sorti et s'installa confortablement dans un fauteuil de la salle commune, juste à coté d'Hermione, qui ayant déjà fini sa valise depuis longtemps, lisait tranquillement un livre sur "_la magie sans baguette"_. Comme quoi, même Hermione ne se sentait pas de vivre un long mois avec Pansy sans baguette !

Profitant qu'elle soit là et pour enlever toutes les pensées de Ron et Malfoy, il engagea la conversation :

« Mione… Tu savais que Ron était gay ? »

« Hum oui. »

« … »

« Ça ne va pas Harry ? On dirait que tu es choqué ? »

« Si ça va, mais je ne suis pas choqué ! Je pensais juste que vous deux, vous finiriez ensemble. C'est tout ! »

« Loin de là, moi je sors avec Ginny et Ron sort avec Dean ! Tu n'étais pas au courrant ? Ron avait pourtant juré de te le dire … »

« Je pense qu'il a en effet oublié certaine chose … » fini Harry, un peu bouleversé par le troisième choc de la journée ( Hermione et Ginny).

Il décida par conséquent de sortir prendre l'air. Au sitôt dit, au sitôt fait, il laissa la jeune fille et sorti de la salle commune.

Il traversa les couloirs et rejoignit la grande salle. Puis il sortit du côté du lac.

Il n'y avait personne. Enfin, si une personne : Malfoy.

Mais Harry ne l'avait pas vu et continua vers le lac, plongé dans ses pensées.

_Lundi 16 juin 15H Salle commune des Serpentards._

Malfoy songeait.

Ça allait être dur pour lui de tenir un mois avec Potter. Il voulait Potter, enfin Harry l'attirait mais rien de plus. Et il pensait que ça allait péter pendant le stage, il ne pourrait pas se retenir.

Rien qu'à l'idée de devoir partager la salle de bain avec Potty le terrifiait, mais l'excitait à un point !!

D'ailleurs, s'il ne voulait pas rater le train le lendemain, il devait se grouiller de préparer ses bagages. Il monta dans son dortoir.

Tous les Serpents s'affairaient et Draco décida de faire vite et de sortir loin de cette agitation.

Il prit sa valise, la jeta sur le lit et l'ouvrit. Il se dirigea vers son armoire, l'ouvrit elle aussi et s'empara de tous les vêtements qui s'y trouvaient. Il les fourra dans la valise, rajouta des bouquins, et d'autres affaires qui traînaient sur sa table de chevet.

Tous les gens qui le connaissaient auraient pu dire qu'il était malade s'ils l'avaient remarqué mais personne ne semblait l'avoir vu rentré.

En effet, Malfoy avait fini sa valise en trente minutes à peine.

Mais ça l'arrangeait de ne pas avoir sa troupe sur les bras, il préférait être seul et réfléchir au comportement qu'il devrait adopté.

Après avoir descendu sa valise dans la salle commune, il sortit prendre l'air et prit la route du lac. Il trouvait cet endroit hyper reposant et calme. C'était le lieu qu'il préférait. De plus il n'y trouvait jamais personne.

En arrivant au lieu dit, il décida de se baigner car il avait besoin de dépenser son énergie et se mit en maillot. (Il l'avait pratiquement toujours sur lui lorsque qu'ils étaient en été.) Il grimpa sur un rocher, prit son élan et plongea.

L'eau froide lui fit l'effet d'un couteau qu'on lui planterait dans la peau aussi ne resta-il qu'un instant dans le lac.

Il s'allongea au soleil pour sécher, après s'être jeté un sort d'anti-bronzant.

Sans le vouloir, il s'assoupit.

_Lundi 16 juin 16H Lac_

Il faisait assez frais, etHarry se sentit déjà mieux.

Alors qu'il arrivait près du lac, il vit quelqu'un couché à côté de l'eau. Il se mit à courir vers cette personne pour voir si elle était toujours en vie et regretta assez tôt de s'être approché.

En effet cet personne n'était autre que Draco Malfoy se reposant après une petite baignade.

POV HARRY

_Putain ! Le seul que je ne voulais pas voir ! Je suis sûrement maudit…_

_N'empèche, … allongé comme ça, Malfoy est plutôt mignon !Il est carrément bandant cet idiot !_

_Bon je dis n'importe quoi moi, putin c'est Malfoy quand même ! Bon je devrai mieux plonger dans le lac, ça me rafraîchirait les idées !_

Harry fit pareil que Malfoy et plongea.

Malgré l'eau gelée, il se força à nager et à bout de force, revint vers le bord et s'allongea (à 10m de Malfoy ). Complètement épuisé, il s'endormit sur le champ.

Malfoy se réveilla, s'étira et se leva. Il regarda autour de lui, et vit Potter 10m plus loin. Le jeune homme s'avança vers Harry et le regarda.

POV DRACO

_Putain ! Ce petit con est vachement beau !! Et en plus il s'en rend même pas compte !!Ne pas se jeter sur lui Draco, ne pas se jeter sur lui !!_

_Chai pas quoi faire demain ! J'aimerais trop le goûter au moins une fois …_

Draco, sans s'en rendre compte, s'était approché de Potter et s'apprêtait à l'embrasser, lorsque les yeux de Harry clignotèrent et s'ouvrirent finalement sur un Serpent affolé se trouvant à quelques millimètres de sa bouche.

Harry, encore endormi, se releva soudainement et sans le vouloir, embrassa Malfoy.

Les jeunes hommes restèrent tétanisés.


	2. Chapter 2

Je m'excuse de mon retard même si je n'ai pas beaucoup d'excuse à vous offrir pour ce retard !

Affreusement désolée.

AngelRyetdeviDray

L'idée de Dumbledore.

Chapitre 2 :

Les jeunes hommes restèrent tétanisés.

Harry et Draco restèrent pas mal de temps sans comprendre ce qui leur arrivait !

( C'est pas si difficile pourtant ) Lorsque enfin, après plusieurs minutes plongées dans le silence, le gryfondor rassembla tous son courage (digne d'un lion lol) pour...poussé le blond et s'enfuir à toutes vitesses!

Celui-ci, encore figé, par ce qu'il venait de se produire, se releva tant bien que mal, épousseta sa robe de sorcier et regagna sa salle commune. Dans son dortoir, personne ne l'interrogea sur son état second, de peur de se faire remettre par LE prince des verts et argents, à part Blaise.

« Alors vieux ! Qu'est ce que t'as ? »

« Si je te le dis, tu ne me croiras jamais et je vais passé pour un fou ! »

« Vu l'état dans lequel tu es, tout le monde te croit déjà fou alors au point où tu en es …tu devrais tout raconter à Papa Blaise ! »

Cette phrase c'était Blaise tout craché ! Pour lui, tous les moyens sont bons pour avoir des réponses ! C'est d'ailleurs pour cet esprit-là qu'il avait été envoyé à Serpentard !

Draco savait que son meilleur ami finirait par avoir SES précieuses réponses d'une manière ou d'une autre.

« Surtout tu ne te moque pas de moi » menaça le Blond

« Mais non tu me connais ! » le "rassura" le Brun

Draco eut un mouvement de recul : « Justement !!! »

« Bon je n'ai plus qu'une possibilité : le chantage ! Donc Draco Malfoy, soit tu me racontes tout, soit je m'empresse de te tirer hors de la salle commune pour montrer ta petite gueule à toutes les autres maisons, et je parie que certains Gryffondors seraient contents d'avoir l'occasion de se moquer de toi, mon cher Draco ! Comme le certain Potter et ses caniches ! Soit tu me racontes tout…dans les moindres détails ! »

Rien que d'entendre le nom Potter, Draco fut près de la crise cardiaque !

Et il se dit que Blaise avait une singulière façon de consoler son meilleur ami ! Il savait également que pour Blaise, il était hyper important de savoir les "potins" rien que pour alimenter les rumeurs qui circulaient déjà dans Poudlard. Aussi, il doutait fort que lui raconter était la meilleure chose à faire. Or, pour son plus grand malheur, Draco n'avait aucunes idées préférables et il se décida de lui expliquer au péril de sa vie (ou de son honneur mais chez les Malfoy l'honneur vaut pareil sinon plus que la vie !! N'oublions pas !)

« Bon ok, je… je vais te décrire ce qui s'est passé… » se lança Draco dont les mains ne cessaient de se chercher et de se nouer. « Je suis allé me baigner car je voulais oublier que demain commencerait l'enfer avec… Potter. Et…je me suis endormi après avoir nagé et quand je me suis réveillé, y avait Potter à côté et je sais pas trop comment ça s'est passé mais j'aiembrasséPotter !!!!! »

Draco avait sorti la fin de l'explication à une allure monstrueuse ! Si bien que sous la demande insistante de Blaise, il dut recommencer.

Après un bref instant de réflexion de la part de Blaise, celui-ci s'écroula de rire, sous le regard, de son ami, devenu noir orage !

« Si je comprends bien tu viens d'embrasser Potter ? Ben je ne vois pas où est le problème… Tu t'en fous puisque c'était un accident (on va y croire) ! »

« Enfin Blaise ! Tu ne comprends pas lui c'est HARRY POTTER, moi je suis DRACO MALFOY ! Ma réputation est finie ! En plus je vais devoir rester dans le même appartement que lui pendant un mois sa va être impossible ! »

« Draco ! Premièrement, ta réputation n'est pas finie si personne t'a vu. Okay, il y avait Potter mais je ne crois pas qu'il ira se vanter d'avoir embrasser son pire ennemi ! Deuxièmement, tu es un Serpentard ! Donc je te crois capable de faire comme si de rien ne s'était passé ! D'accord ? »

« D'accord Blaise mais ça va pas être simple donc tu seras souvent invité chez… enfin dans l'appartement ! »

Blaise se dit que le Serpentard devait être très blasé pour avoir accepté si vite !

Il ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi alors qu'il était QUAND MËME son meilleur ami !

Il se promit à lui-même de chercher ce qui n'allait pas chez Drago car il était quasiment sûr que ce dernier ne lui avait pas tout dit. Sur ce il se remit à sa valise qui contrairement au Prince de Serpentard prenait du temps ! En effet il lui fallait choisir QUELS sous-vêtements, il allait prendre afin de survivre à ce stage !

°°°°°€°°°°°€°°°°°€°°°°°

Du côté or et rouge, Harry était lui aussi dans un état second et ce n'était pas Blaise mais Hermione qui essayait de le faire réagir :

« Harry James Potter !! Tu as intérêt à me dire ce qui t'ais arrivé ! Et je n'attendrai pas ! »

« C'est…c'est… Serpentard!… »

« Comme tu as commencé tu dois finir !! Et tu te dépêche de me raconter sinon je vais de ce pas le demander à …Malfoy ! C'est clair ? »

Rien qu'au nom de Malfoy, Harry se calma et sorti un peu de sa léthargie. Il voyait d'un mauvais œil, son amie allait voir le Serpentard pour avoir des explications.

Il n'appréciait pas non plus trop le fait de tout raconter à Hermione, car la connaissant elle allait le surcharger de reproches ou de conseils ou de "si j'avais été à ta place …". Mais il la connaissait aussi pour savoir qu'elle ne plaisantait pas en matière de chantage, même si elle disait aider un ami !

« Et ben tu sais Mionne…. Je … c'est pas facile à te raconter … »

« Pas de ça avec moi Harry !! Dis-moi tout sinon… ! »

« Euh ok … Et ben tu sais, je t'ai dit que j'allais me baigner dans le lac, … » commença l'infortuné

« Oui … » l'encouragea son "amie"

« Donc, j'y suis allé… et je n'ai pas vu qu'il y avait déjà quelqu'un, enfin si mais je ne savais pas qui c'était… Puis je me suis approché de "l'inconnu" et c'était Malfoy. » fit Harry en croisant les bras comme si la terre avait disparu rien qu'à ce nom.

« Et ? » le pressa la gryffondor

« J'ai décidé d'aller quand même me baigner puis après j'ai dû m'assoupir quelques minutes et quand je me suis réveiller, y avait Malfoy au dessus de moi. Par peur, je me suis redréssé et, sansfaireexprésjel'aiembrassé !!! Oh Mionne, qu'est ce que je vais faire !!!!!!!!?????? » cria presque Harry en mettant sa tête dans ses bras.

Hermione s'approcha du brun et le pris dans ses bras.

« Allons Harry, ne me dis pas que celui qui faisait peur à Voldemort craint un simple baiser avec Draco Malfoy ? ça ne te ressemble pas ! Bon, je pense que tu veux savoir quoi faire pour demain (jour fatal, début du stage)… Voyons… déjà, j'imagine mal le prince de Serpentard se vanter de t'avoir embrasser ! De plus notre maison a pour qualité le courage, je peux supposer que tu vas te reprendre et ignorer le moment quoique le voir tous les jours ne sera pas facile ! Je sais !! Je te propose de venir dans l'appartement où j'habiterais avec Parkinson, comme ça, non seulement tu m'aideras à supporter cette prétentieuse, mais par la même occasion tu verras moins Malfoy fils ! » finit la jeune fille en étant fière d'elle d'avoir trouvé LA bonne idée selon elle.

Il n'y avait pas qu'elle qui acceptait ce choix, en effet Harry se rendait compte que c'était quand même la meilleure façon d'éviter son ennemi ! En plus, s'ils étaient chanceux, la colocataire de sa meilleure amie aurait l'idée d'aller voir son chéri (Malfoy, si quelques personnes doutaient sur LE chéri en question !)

Ron de son côté n'admettait toujours pas qu'il soit obligé de vivre un mois avec Crabe et qu'il soit (surtout) obligé d'y aller ! Effectivement, le cher directeur lui avait promis un mois de cours avec le professeur Rogue s'il comptait rester au château. Sous ce chantage, le rouquin n'avait pas d'autres choix que d'accepter d'aller s'enfermer dans le monde moldu avec le Serpentard !

Il avait lui aussi assister au discours de sa chère amie, et s'étant approché des deux autres il leur déclara :

« J'ai parfaitement compris ! Comptez sur moi ! Je serais là ! »

« Que veux-tu dire, Ron, par "je serais là" ? » demanda alors Harry qui était finalement sorti de sa déprime.

« Oh c'est très simple ! Je ne pourrais pas non plus cohabiter avec ce gorille pendant un mois, bref je rendrais visite à Hermione le plus souvent possible !! »

Les trois jeunes se mirent à rigoler et Harry songea qu'il avait vraiment de la chance de les avoir pour amis !

°°°°°°°°°€°°°°°°°°°€°°°°°°°°

Après une veille de départ pour le moins agitée, tout Poudlard alla se coucher, mais la plupart des élèves ne purent trouver immédiatement le sommeil tant la peur ou l'excitation était grande.

Et le matin arriva trop rapidement pour certain et pour d'autres trop lentement.

Le directeur avait prévu un voyage dans le Poudlard Express pour arriver dans le Londres moldu.

En effet cela était plus discret qu'une centaine de balais volant au-dessus de la ville.

Tous les élèves avaient donc marché jusqu'à la gare avec leurs lourds bagages.

Pour certains, le train était un bon moyen de voyager, par exemple pour nos trois gryffondors qui, malgré le fait qu'ils n'allaient pas habiter dans un appartement commun, avaient choisi de s'installer dans un même compartiment pour le voyage.

En attendant le départ du train, ils installèrent leurs valises sur les portes bagages et s'assirent. Harry avait pris place près de la fenêtre, Ron en face de lui, tandis qu'Hermione s'était assise près du Survivant avec un bon gros livre sur l'Histoire de la Magie volume 2 qu'elle contait bien finir pendant le trajet.

Laissant Hermione à sa lecture, les deux garçons s'étaient attablés devant un jeu d'échec sorcier.

Comme à son habitude, le rouquin menait la partie et son ami avait du mal à garder ses pièces en vie.

Le train finit par démarrer après avoir vérifier que tous les élèves de septième année se trouver bien dans les wagons. En effet plusieurs élèves intrépides avaient essayé der rester au château, mais ils avaient fini par être découvert et tout été rentré dans l'ordre.

Dans le compartiment des trois gryffondors, Harry avait décidé d'arrêter de jouer aux échecs, après plusieurs parties gagnées par Ron, il savait que son ami était fort à ce jeu et se dit que si le roux avait été un moldu, il aurait pu participer à un tournoi d'échecs, et pourquoi pas, gagner.

Mais étant fatigué de se faire battre à chaque partie, il avait proposé à Ron de commencer un jeu de carte moldu, et Hermione, triste de delaissé son bouquin, se joignit à eux.

Harry avait décidé de faire une bataille corse, mais il fallut le grand courage de la jeune fille pour expliquer le but du jeu à Ron.

Enfin, ils commencèrent et la partie continua dans les rires des trois enfants.

Jusqu'à l'arrivée de la vendeuse de bonbons, qui se fit attaquer par Ron.

Effectivement, dès que celui-ci l'avait entendu, il s'était jeté sur le chariot en donnant l'argent contre les chocogrenouilles ou d'autres bonbons qu'il avait choisis pour satisfaire son estomac.

Plus sage, Harry s'était levé tranquillement et avait proposé à Hermione de lui en offrir, celle-ci avait accepté avec beaucoup de remerciement.

Puis, après le départ de la vendeuse, ils avaient repris leur partie de carte tout en mangeant les bonbons achetés précédemment.

°°°°°°°°€°°°°°°°°€°°°°°°°°°€°°°°°°°

Dans un autre compartiment, complètement à l'opposé de celui des gryfondors, cinq serpentards s'étaient installés.

Draco avait profité du fait que Crabe et Goyle étaient costauds pour leur faire porter ses bagages.

Il s'était tranquillement assis dans un compartiment tandis que les deux gorilles peinaient à marcher avec la tonne de bagages qu'ils devaient apporter au wagon.

Pansy les avait rejoint et avait elle aussi déposé tous son bazar sur les "porteurs", si bien que, sous le poids, les deux gros garçons s'écroulèrent dans le compartiment.

Pansy allait leur crier dessus quand Blaise arriva et calma les nerfs de tout le monde.

Les bagages furent ranger et les cinq personnes s'installèrent confortablement.

Draco était assis prés de la fenêtre un gros livre sur Les Potions à Base d'Ingrédients Moldu dans les mains.

Pansy s'était jetée à ses cotés et tenait dans ses mains un petit miroir. Elle avait posé une trousse de maquillage sur ses genoux et commençait à l'utiliser.

Blaise, lui se mit en face de son meilleur ami et pris un jeu de solitaire. Quant aux deux gorilles, ils se placèrent sur la même banquette que Blaise et sortirent leur provisions de pâtisseries pour le voyage.

La vendeuse de bonbons passa et les deux affamés se jetèrent sur elle. Ils lui dévalisèrent presque entièrement sa marchandise puis allèrent se réinstaller sur leur banquette.

Ils distribuèrent à chacun des serpentards des bonbons puis mangèrent le reste et piquèrent une petite sieste.

Draco quant à lui avait levé la tête de son bouquin lorsque la vendeuse était passée et il soupira en songeant :

« Pfou, le voyage risque d'être long ! Mais je préfère ça au calvaire que je vais avoir en arrivant… »

Sur ces pensées plutôt taciturnes, il se replongea dans son livre et le trajet continua dans un calme profond.

°°°°°€°°°°°€°°°°°€°°°°°°€°°°°°°

Le train entra en gare de Londres dans la soirée.

Harry sortit ses valises ainsi que la plupart des élèves. Puis lorsque l'ensemble des bagages et leur propriétaire furent sur le quai, le directeur s'adressa à eux :

« Mes chers enfants, je vous demanderais de bien vouloir vous mettre avec votre colocataire pour que je vous donne l'adresse de vos appartements. »

Avec des grognements négatifs les enfants en question se déplacèrent vers leur camarade.

« Bien. Maintenant vous allez venir paires après paires pour recevoir vos adresses. Je commence … »

Harry et Draco avaient leur appartement dans la rue St Cowley, juste en face d'un jardin public : la tour Victoria.

Hermione et Pansy se trouvaient un peu plus au Sud dans la rue St Vincent.

En revanche, l'appartement de Ron et de Crabe était situé sur la place Ashley, carrément à l'ouest de celui d'Hermione ou celui d'Harry.

Mais il y avait sur la place Ashley un arrêt de bus qui permettait si Ron le désirait de se rendre dans le secteur de ses amis.

Blaise et Neville quant à eux eurent un appartement en plein centre ville, ce qui facilitait les mouvements de transport.

Bon grès malgré, les élèves se dirigèrent vers la gare moldu afin de prendre des taxis.

Harry, Draco, Pansy et Hermione prirent un même taxi. Le trajet entre la gare et l'appartement des garçons se fit dans un silence tendu.

Harry était enfermé dans des sombres pensées ainsi que Draco. Tandis que Pansy regardait d'un air mauvais et chargé de mépris, Hermione.

POV HARRY

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi il a fallu que Dumbledore ai cette idée complètement débile ?

Pourquoi me suis-je retrouvé à devoir vivre dans le même appartement que la fouine ?

Pourquoi il a fallu que l'on s'embrasse accidentellement la veille du départ ?

Pourquoi est-ce que je me pose des questions sans réponse ???

Pourquoi je me torture les méninges ???

STOP !!!

Oula… Ça fait du bien…Un peu de repos…

Oula Pansy regarde Hermione méchamment ! J'espèe qu'elles vont pas s'entre tuées !!

J'espère que nous non plus avec Malfoy !!

Pourquoi ?????….

POV DRACO

Marre ! J'en ai marre !

Marre de Dumby et ses idées à la c, marre de Potter et ses lèvres si douces !!! Oh non ! J'ai pas dit ça ! Non je retire !

Marre de Potter point.

J'en ai marre d'en avoir marre.

Marre de Pansy ce pot de colle, qui a passé le voyage du train à se maquiller comme un clown !

D'ailleurs le regard que lance Pansy à Granger montre que ça ne va pas être une partie de plaisir entre elles !!!!

Pour nous non plus !

Marre !

…

POVS FIN

Le taxi finit par arriver à bon port et sans trop de dégâts.

Il avait déposé d'abord les deux garçons ensuite les deux jeunes filles.

L'arrivée aux appartements pour tous les élèves allait commencer.

Fin du deuxième chapitre.

Réponses aux lecteurs qui ont laissés des rewiews !! Je les remercie !!! C'est en partie pour eux que je me suis mise à fond pour démarer le deuxième chapitre ! Bisous

Harry Skywalker : La voila la suite tant attendu, par contre je suis désolé d'avoir fait attendre, j'avais comme qui dirait un problème pour démarer le deuxième chapitre.

zaika : Je suis contente que le premier chapitre t'ai plu ( enfin je pense qu'il ta plu ! lol) voila la suite.

Nymphadora Burd: on continue à être amie, maintenant que j'ai publié??? Lol je blague !

Spici marmelade: En effet pour une fois que les idées de Dumby servent et sont approuvées par Malfoy sénior, on va pas s'en privé ! mdr voila le deuxième chapitre !

Ariani Lee Gore: Peut-être que en effet cet fic prend une idée de ce manga, mais je t'assure que ce n'est pas volontaire, je ne connais pas ce manga là pourtant j'en lis pas mal.

Drayryforever: voila la suite de l'histoire, malheuresement bien aprés la rentrée désolé !! sincérement !! Quoique tu as eu déjà une petite avance hein ???! Lol


End file.
